Lester Bean
|image = File:Lester Bean.png |imagewidth = |affiliation = None |sex = Male |relationships = Alex Churchland - Acquaintance, Customer Joel Miller - Acquaintance, Customer }} Lester Bean is a shopkeeper encountered early on during Alex and Joel's travels through Downtown Olathe, setting up shop in the Cafeteria. He serves the role as a friendly vendor that sells a selection of healing items, as well as offering a bounty-hunting side quest. In-Game When Alex and Joel first enter his cafeteria, Lester is cornered by two jerseyheads, Mes Tez and Wing Sping, who are seen intimidating and badgering him. Once he's had enough, Lester swiftly decapitates the both of them with a single swipe of his katana. Lester shows relief at meeting someone who hasn't fallen victim to the franchise, inviting Alex and Joel to browse his goods. Lester's Most Wanted If Alex interacts with the wanted posters taped to the cafeteria window on the left, Lester offer's the pair "some grub on the house" if they kill the three shown on the posters: Anaconda Virtue, Stefan Kindchild, and Jessie Mack. Alex asks what they could have done to warrant being one of Lester's wanted - Lester says that they are the worst kind of people: mooches. Lester requests that Alex brings the entire body of any of them, should they be killed; believing that the head only "could be anyone's." The triune of moochers can be taken down in any order the player decides. *'Anaconda Virtue' is first found in the Downtown Underground before being able to be encountered in Vermillion Way, Dried Sangria Lake, and Bric Peak - not necessarily within this order, as his two phases are interchangeable. Bringing his corpse to Lester will reward the player with a Stew in a Bag and a bottle of Potato Liqueur. *'Stefan Kindchild' is encountered in an alleyway next to the Gambling Hall, carried by Chandler Sinclair. Killing both of them and bringing Stefan's corpse to Lester will reward the player with two bags of Moe's Special Blend. *'Jessie Mack' is found in the Cherry Village, accompanied by Senyor Keister and Alejandro Babbage. Killing all three of them and bringing the corpse of the Mack Clan leader to Stefan will reward the player with sixteen Tomato Sauce Packets: "A packet for every bastard this prick spawned! The Feast Lester makes a brief appearance in the Gambling Hall, carrying plastic bags of food cooked for The Feast, a meeting held by the Central Powers. If the player has visited his cafeteria beforehand, he will recognize Alex and Joel, but will invite them to take a seat regardless. After he drops his food in the kitchen, Lester returns to his Cafeteria, resuming his vending duties. Wares After giving the corpse of Stefan Kindchild to Lester, the following item will be available: Trivia *Lester's meat is human flesh processed with toilet paper."...it is mostly meat and toilet paper mix" -Ed *During early development, Chriss Bellucci was originally part of Lester's most wanted side quest, but was then replaced by Anaconda Virtue.Bellucci's wanted poster seen in place of Anaconda's *The wanted posters were created by Lester himself."Lester made em" -Louise References }} Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Characters Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Vendors